


In Which Seto Fucks a Dragon

by comic_books_and_bars



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Almost Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bestiality, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay fic, almost no lube, artwork, blood mention, body horror mention, death mention, dom!Yugi, dragon cock, holograms, in the form of being worried about it, lover's spat, maybe body horror if you squint, monster cock, seto doesn't take care of himself, sub!Seto, tangible holograms, too much lube, yugi is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic_books_and_bars/pseuds/comic_books_and_bars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi gets a ping on his 'Seto's doing something stupid' alert and goes to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay fic between myself and my wife ( http://octovolve.tumblr.com/ ) written over a period of 12 hours and later edited for grammar. See the prompt below.
> 
> Prompt:  
> Seto Kaiba has very specific kinks. He tries to play one out alone, with the safety turned off for his newest holosystem with hard light projections. Yugi and Mokuba get a ping when even Seto does anything with the safety feature turned off.  
> Yugi goes to see what he's doing and sees him staring down a full size blue eyes who looks so DTF. He cancels the simulation and scolds him.  
> Yugi then doms the fuck out of Seto and makes him do this right.

Mokuba Kaiba was not always impressed with his older brother. There were times when he was downright dumbstruck by his willingness to completely disregard his own safety. Today was one of those. After Battle City - many, many years ago - he had set it up so that Seto couldn't turn off the safety on any large hologram simulation without Mokuba's phone blaring alarms at him, which it was now. He rocketed out of his office and ran for the testing center highlighted on his phone screen. He wouldn’t make it in time. It was halfway across the city. After two fruitless calls to the testing facility staff and one call to Seto that he knew wasn't going to be answered, he called Yugi.

Yugi picked up, sounding much cooler and more collected than Mokuba, "I just turned off the simulation, it’s fine. I got it."

"That was fast."

"Yeah, I guess Seto forgot we were getting lunch today," Yugi huffed. Mokuba wanted to ask what had happened, but decided not to. Yugi would handle it and that was all that mattered.

"I'll leave him to you, Yugi."

"Thanks."

He snapped his phone closed and headed down to confront his boyfriend.

After months of rigorous component testing, the newest innovation in hologram technology, the Arc-I, was ready for beta testing. Seto Kaiba, unwilling to give the product over to the public until he was fully satisfied with it, had booked the largest testing room for the entire morning to run his tests.

He had been locked in the room since four that morning and still had a full sheet of scenarios to run through. It was after a breathtaking flight on the back of a beautifully rendered Blue Eyes White Dragon that his brilliant mind had a not so brilliant idea.

The way the dragon moved, and the way his body had been pressed so closely to it, had left him with a rather frustrating problem. So he decided to switch to a program he had been messing with in his spare time.

"Computer, run simulation Delta-17," he spoke clearly as he slipped out of his coat. "Access code Kaiba 1-0-9." While the computer shut down the current simulation he rid himself of the rest of his clothing, laying them in a neat pile on a nearby work top.

A screech and rush of wind against his now nude body was all the cue he needed to his simulation being ready. After taking a deep breath he turned to face a Blue Eyes White Dragon standing proud before him wings outstretched in a show of dominance. Seto took in the beautiful sight, from the flawless projection reacting to the light and shadows in the room, to the sheer majesty that was the dragon before him.

He lowered his eyes as he walked forward, showing respect and submission. As he reached the dragon he stood still, head down before the creature. He knew without looking that the dragon was sizing him up. So when a single claw ran down the length of his back before hooking between his legs, nudging his testicles gently as he was lifted, he lay limp in the massive hand. His breaths were steady as the dragon pressed its face to his stomach and sniffed, making a low growl of approval. His cock was painfully hard and the feel of smooth scales against the skin caused his breath to hitch and a small amount of liquid to dribble from the tip.

The dragon settled Seto on a nearby rock that had been materialized in this simulation. It crouched down so its head was pressing Seto's legs open wide, tongue darting out to lap against his straining cock, tasting him. Seto let out a strained moan, his entire body reacting to the heat from its mouth. He wasn't sure how much of this he could take, so when he felt a claw press between his ass cheeks and against the tight ring of muscles he whispered an almost inaudible thank you.

Seto raised his head tentatively to watch the scene when the lights flickered and the simulation ended suddenly. With no time to steady himself he fell the two feet to the ground as the rock he was on vanished. He was left feeling disoriented and more than a little annoyed.

It was a minute or two before his silent 'what the fuck' was answered by Yugi throwing the doors to the main simulation chamber open. Despite his height, he seemed to fill the room up with the presence of his anger and annoyance as he marched over to where Seto lay on the floor.

"Seto, what the hell were you thinking?"

His entire posture, which had tensed from the moment he hit the ground and turned to confrontational when the door was opened, changed to one of tentative submission. When Yugi was on the rampage there was little he could do to oppose him. He steeled himself, he didn't do anything wrong. The situation was under control and he was in no danger of being harmed by the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"I was testing the new system," he countered as he stood up. He couldn't oppose Yugi when he was on the floor in front of the smaller duelist. "Everything was going according to plan. Why did you stop the simulation?"

Yugi cocked his hip to the side defiantly and crossed his arms, fixing Seto with his gaze.

"Oh, my mistake. You absolutely had this under control - what with a sharp dragon claw aiming right for your unlubed asshole. My bad, I'll just let you get back to that."

His sarcasm knew no bounds.

Seto was about to protest again when he was struck silent by his own stupidity. As a person who frequently had anal sex, he was appalled at himself for forgetting the most important prep work. Sure, the claws weren't actually sharp in this simulation, they had rounded tips for just such occasions, but this wasn't his VR world. Lube didn't just happen in this system.

He averted his eyes, too embarrassed to defend himself.

As if to add to his embarrassment, Yugi's stern demeanor seemed to change as he too worked this out. He shifted his weight to the other hip and smirked at him, "You forgot this wasn't VR, huh...?"

He relaxed his arms and slowly made his way over to where Seto stood, "You must have been very aroused to forget something like that."

Each step Yugi took seemed to weaken Seto's resolve. Just before Yugi reached him Seto dropped to his knees with practiced ease. Despite his utter embarrassment at his own incompetence, he found himself still very much aroused. Wordlessly, he nodded in agreement, not daring to look Yugi in the eye. Instead, he focused on the floor and calculating the distance between them based on their shadows. It was all he could do to stop himself from closing the distance and sitting at Yugi's feet.

Yugi stopped walking when he was directly in front of Seto. He ran his fingers through the CEO's hair a few times while considering his next move. After watching Seto squirm a little, he spoke, "You know, Seto, you could have damaged yourself... and you are mine, after all."

Seto fought against the urge to lean into the touch. He understood what he did wrong and how badly it could have ended. His first instinct was always to deny any failures that affected only him. He viewed his body as nothing more than a tool to be used to further Kaiba Corp. and to take care of Mokuba. Two years ago, he wouldn't have been sitting complacent while someone stroked his hair like he was some animal. After he started dating Yugi, all of that began to change.

They had an understanding, and Yugi awoke something primal in him that yearned to be taken control of and protected. After many months and more than a few heated arguments, Seto had let go of his pride a little at a time and allowed himself to trust that Yugi would treat him right. He fell into the role of Yugi's beloved pet dragon, who sometimes needed a firm reminder that he shouldn't neglect his own wellbeing just so he could complete his goals, be they noble or otherwise.

Yugi watched Seto's face despite his refusal to look at him. He now knew exactly which way to push his pet. They might miss lunch, but it was a small price to pay to reinforce this particular lesson. He tugged down his fly and pressed the tip of his cock to Seto's lips. 

"I think you should ask forgiveness, don't you?"

Seto didn't miss a beat; he gave a small screech as he opened his mouth to envelop the tip. He took a breath through his nose as he ran his tongue over the slit, enjoying the smell and taste of Yugi's arousal, pleased that his mess up seemed to have in some small part aroused Yugi. He could already taste pre-cum on his tongue and felt his own erection twitch, a single bead of lubricant sliding down his shaft.

Yugi chuckled softly, cupping Seto's cheek in one hand and using the other to gently hold him by the back of his neck. He knew Seto thrilled at being controlled sometimes, but Yugi got off on finding the subtlest and gentlest ways of doing it. A light touch could always turn harsher if need be, and he felt it inspired more trust than dragging Seto around by the hair anyway.

As Seto was being a good dragon, though, Yugi stroked his jawline and neck as he enjoyed his pet's attention. He was getting off too quickly with Seto so focused on his tip, so he chose to gently press him to take more.

Seto responded quickly to the change in pressure on his neck by relaxing his jaw and angling his head so as to better slide the cock into his mouth. Once he had about half the length in his mouth, he closed his lips around the shaft and gave an experimental suck, using the tip of his tongue to find and play with the vein that ran the length of the underside of Yugi's dick. He moved his head back and forth a small amount, suckling and enjoying the musky flavor of Yugi's skin.

Yugi rewarded him by raking his nails down the line of Seto's jaw and growling softly. His breaths came ragged as he enjoyed being sucked off, but soon he wanted more. Tangling his fingers in hair at the nape of Seto’s neck, he sunk further into his lover's mouth. He began slowly, rocking his cock against Seto's tongue and pushing the tip just far enough in to make him worry about gagging.

Seto didn't really have a gag reflex, but tell that to his subconscious. His heart rate increased a bit as his throat was prodded and every three or so thrusts he took a deep breath through his nose. He willed himself to stay relaxed as Yugi used his mouth. After a minute he fell into the rhythm of relaxing his throat when Yugi thrust in and sucking greedily when he pulled out. He could feel saliva rolling down his chin and, if he were thinking clearly, perhaps he would be disgusted. However, he wasn't and just allowed himself to focus on being a good dragon for his master. Good dragons didn't let their mouths get dry and rough while sucking cock.

Yugi was pleased to find Seto's mouth so pliant and slick. He growled low in his throat and scratched his lover's scalp, murmuring that he was a good dragon and he would be rewarded. He felt himself getting very close to cumming as he fucked Seto's mouth harder and faster, delighting just a bit in throwing off his dragon's rhythm.

"Mmm, Seto, that's good... Such a good dragon," He praised him as he tilted his hips forward and pulled Seto forward on his cock - finally hitting the back of his throat.

"Fuuuck," He hissed, "Gonna cum, Seto, you're gonna make me..."

Seto closed his eyes and moved his head with Yugi's thrusts. The sensation of cock hitting the back of his throat prompted him to relax further and adjust his position to allow it to slide deeper into the tight channel. He held his breath for longer periods, becoming quickly light-headed as he happily accepted whatever Yugi was willing to give him. The slight oxygen deprivation seemed to make him more aware of what was happening in his mouth. He could feel the veins along Yugi's cock, the increased amount of pre-cum, and the tightness of Yugi's testicles as they pressed against his chin.

Yugi abandoned the dirty talk as he neared orgasm, opting instead to roughly fuck Seto's face. If he were much further gone, he may have forgotten that Seto did need to breathe - an error Yugi was proud not to have ever made before.

Holding Seto on his cock, he tensed and shuddered as he spent his load down his lover's throat. A beat after orgasm, he withdrew to let Seto breath and sunk to his knees to be closer to level with him. He checked to be sure he was ok before kissing him.

Seto swallowed every ounce of semen, sure not to spill a single drop. He didn't cough or gasp for breath when the cock was pulled from his throat; he kept his eyes shut and breathed deeply through his nose while trying to get his saliva production in check. He was a bit embarrassed at this point to be salivating as much as he was.

When Yugi kissed him he had been in the middle of a breath, so he was taken a bit by surprise. He eagerly kissed back. It was a messy affair, but he enjoyed the feel of Yugi's lips against his own slick ones. Seto tried, and failed, to keep from drooling on Yugi like some sort of dog, but he was sure that Yugi wouldn't really care at that moment.

Yugi pulled back from the kiss to gently lick Seto's face clean of saliva, working something out of his pocket. He kept Seto distracted as he fumbled with it, running his tongue over his chin, jawline, and neck. Whenever he thought the taller man might catch on, he'd bite or nip him suddenly.

When he was ready, he slipped his hands between Seto's legs, under his balls, to press a finger into his tight hole. At the same moment, he looked up with half-lidded eyes and smiled.

There was a certain satisfaction to having the excess saliva cleaned from your face. Having it done by licking, on the other hand, was an interesting sensation and seemed a bit counter intuitive. It would probably hit him later, but not right now. His eyes stayed shut the entire time they were kissing, trying to quell the urge to beg Yugi to finish him off. His cock was throbbing and a few good strokes would probably do it.

Seto's sex addled brain was a bit confused by what Yugi was doing, but didn't question it. When Yugi's finger pressed against his anus, his eyes flew open - blue orbs filled with a few stray tears. He nearly came right there, but it wasn't enough to push him over the edge. His body trembled as he forced himself to relax, causing the tight ring of muscles to easily accept the finger.

Yugi was super careful not to brush or pet Seto's cock accidentally. He didn't want him to finish yet. In fact, he was avoiding all the best spots while stretching his lover in an attempt to force him to calm. In the past, he may have attempted to be a bit rougher to discourage orgasm, but that was a mistake you only made once with a masochist like Seto.

He pushed on Seto's chest to force him to lay back and spread his legs, and kept applying more and more lube. He was denying him friction and prostate contact to focus on stretching him out. He could almost get his fist into him by the time he stopped to admire his handiwork.

Seto's mouth hung open as if to moan loudly, but no sound escaped him. His eyes half focused on the lights dotting the ceiling as he lay back, relishing in the feel of skilled fingers working him open. The sheer amount of lubricant being used robbed him the normal stinging pleasure he got from being stretched. He wanted to protest but found that he couldn't seem to form words to beg Yugi to end his suffering. When the fingers were removed he was left feeling sloppy and open. He couldn't help but imagine that his ass was open wide enough to easily see inside by how relaxed and slick he felt.

Just then, the sound of the Arc-I booting up caught his attention. It was a large computer system and it made a lot of noise when it came on - mostly humming and beeping. At some point, Yugi had cleaned his hand and produced the remote control system for this room - a small tablet that could carry out a limited number of commands. It was becoming clear that Yugi had entirely too many pockets in his jacket.

He smirked at Seto as several things materialized at once. A chaise that Seto had no distinct memory of programming, several pillows, and - most importantly - a Blue Eyes White Dragon wearing a thick, bejeweled collar with an impossibly long leash trailing down to rest in Yugi's hand.

Seto's eyes unfocused for a second and he was sure that he must be dreaming. Perhaps he had actually has sex with the first dragon and this was just his brain supplying a better ending as he bled out on some holographic rock. He tried to sit up, resulting in a squelching sensation from his well-lubricated rectum which informed him that he was not dreaming, because why would that sensation ever exist in a dream. 

He must have been gawking openly because the dragon simply tilted its head to the side and preened, clearly satisfied with Seto's reaction to its magnificence.

Although magnificent, this beast was far smaller than the one in the first hologram program that he had tried to fuck. It may have been roughly half or even a third the size - an adolescent dragon maybe. Yugi might know too much about Seto's hologram programs...

The smaller duelist was also admiring the dragon, "Mm, it is lovely, isn't it?"

He then turned his attention back to his lover and smiled, "This beast suits you. Now, can you climb onto the chaise?"

It took Seto a little longer than he would have liked to react to what Yugi was saying, his mind seemed to stop and restart a few times before he registered what he was asked. He chewed his lower lip for a moment as he tried to formulate words. Eventually, he gave up trying and simply nodded.

Seto stood slowly on shaky legs and made his way to the chaise. He was acutely aware of everything between his legs, from his cock twitching and bobbing as he walked to his ass almost disgustingly slick, lubricant causing his ass cheeks to slide smoothly against each other with each step. When he reached the chaise, he looked over his shoulder to Yugi and the dragon before kneeling on the surprisingly comfortable cushion with his hands resting on the back.

Yugi and the dragon seemed to be admiring him appreciatively, with almost the same expression. One key difference was Yugi looked sated, whereas the Blue Eyes looked as if it wanted to devour him. Yugi inspected Seto's anus one more time to be sure he was ready before calling the dragon forward. It half climbed onto the chaise, dipping the cushions and breathing on Seto's back. Its impressive cock was just out of reach of Seto's ass, but its warmth was impossible to ignore. Yugi stroked the thing from base to tapered tip with lube, causing it to shine nicely. The dragon keened and rocked into the touch.

When he thought it was ready, Yugi guided the dragon's thrusts to Seto's gaping hole and let it sink itself easily into him.

Seto watched Yugi slick the impressive cock from the corner of his eye, very much aware of how his body trembled under the gaze of such a hungered expression from his favorite creature. Being in such close proximity and feeling the way the chaise moved with the motion of the dragon's small, needy thrusts made him whimper out loud for the first time since before Yugi fucked his throat.

He lowered his head to try and steady his breathing when he felt the dragon shift again. This time the heat was closer to him and he unconsciously held in a breath until he felt the tip of the Blue Eyes' cock penetrate him. He exhaled quickly ending the breath with a strained moan. Time seemed to slow down as the beast pushed ever deeper into him. His cock twitched with each ridge that was forced gently into him. Just as he was thinking there was no way another inch would fit, the dragon kept pushing steadily further in - stretching him wider until it was seated fully inside of him, smooth scales pressed firmly against his ass.

Yugi watched carefully as each ridge pressed into his lover's ass, occasionally spreading more lube with his fingers around the monster's huge cock. At first, it plunged in easily. Seto was gaping after all. However, the Blue Eyes soon needed to brace its powerful legs on the floor and push to pop each ridge into him. By the time it reached the base, Yugi wasn't entirely certain that the last ridges would fit. They sunk in just like the rest, though, right before his eyes.

It was then that he halted the dragon and signaled it to be still. It whined, but obeyed. He leaned back and whispered into Seto's ear, "If you want this to stop at any time, remember you just have to say the safe word or hit the chaise repeatedly. I'll be paying attention."

He awaited confirmation that Seto understood this.

Seto wasn't entirely sure he remembered his safe word at this point, which was a mildly alarming realization for him. Then again, he felt that he was lucky that he understood the words coming from Yugi's mouth right then. He gave an exaggerated nod in response, hoping that it would suffice. His cognitive functions were currently caught up in trying to fathom just how his body was able to accommodate the cock currently buried impossibly deep inside his rectum. Seto was sure that if this were some horrible hentai his stomach would be bulging to near comical proportions. Luckily enough for him, bodies didn't work like that in real life.

Not without breaking, anyway. And Yugi was having none of that. He kissed Seto briefly on the temple, and then gave signal for the dragon to move.

It did, with great enthusiasm. It drew its ridged length back out about halfway before diving in again with a loud squelching sound. The first thrust was accompanied by a roar and more scrabbling at the chaise. The beast was almost curled around the whole piece of furniture, its large claws dug into the wood on the underside. It used the chaise to drag Seto back against its cock, rocking the thing until it creaked and the legs skidded on the floor.

The feeling of the ridges popping one after the other in quick succession from his ass threw Seto off guard so that when the dragon thrust back in, he was shoved gracelessly forward before he could properly brace himself on the back of the chaise. All the air in his lungs was forced out as his chest collided with the cushiony backing causing him to let out a surprised yelp which quickly turned into a loudly satisfying moan deep in his throat. Quickly grasping the back of the chaise to steady himself for another thrust Seto shifted his hips a fraction, yelping when he moved at just the right angle to slide even further down onto the cock pressing eagerly into his ass.

Yugi settled back on some pillows, holding the leash as he watched Seto get fucked by a dragon. Being already satisfied and, at this point, just there to supervise, he could admit it was really bizarre.

The dragon managed to find the chair legs and used them to jerk the couch back as it thrust forward. It was programmed not to use its full force, but that didn't keep it from being a hard fuck, especially when it had enough control to go tip to base now. As it slammed into the desperate human beneath it, the dragon itself became more and more aroused. It hissed and growled and even began to drool a bit. Although the liquid physics were a bit thicker than actual saliva, it still dripped all over Seto's back and the floor.

With the exception of the death grip he had on the back of the couch Seto's body was mostly limp, easily accepting the continued thrusts from the powerful dragon. His mind was overloaded with sensation as he was pulled off of the massive length, the bumps from the ridges stimulating both his prostate and his by now comfortably relaxed anus, only to be shoved full again just as quickly. His cock hung between his legs swinging with the force of each thrust, testicles swollen with unspent cum. There was no doubt in Seto's mind that he should have orgasmed already, but something was allowing him to hold on, though he had no idea for how long.

Yugi got up and crawled over to the chaise again. He was careful to avoid the dragon's wings and tail moving furiously as it fucked Seto. He was small and quick, and he was soon near enough to dart a hand between Seto's legs and squeeze his cock. In his most authoritative voice, he ordered, "Seto, I want you to cum. Now."

The feel of Yugi's hand finally wrapping around him set Seto off almost as much as the order itself. His entire body tensed up with the force of his orgasm. His testicles tightened up against his body and for a few seconds nothing happened. He was worried that perhaps there was nothing to release, until another wave hit him and, with a relieved sob, he spilled his semen all over the cushions. His breath came in short gasps as he rode out the aftermath and the continued thrusts of the Blue Eyes.

Yugi watched raptly as Seto's climax took him over. He was beautiful like this, almost unable to stand the overwhelming pleasure and certainly beyond controlling it. Yugi took him in as his eyes rolled and his breath racking his body almost as much as the thrusting dragon. He was so caught up in watching that he forgot to give the command to finish it all. It wasn't until the Blue Eyes was roughly slamming into his spent lover that it came back to him and he scrambled back to get the remote.

With tablet in hand, Yugi tapped through to the Blue Eyes controls. With one touch, the beast buried itself deep inside of Seto and began to grind into him so that the only very last ridge was dragged in and out of him. It screeched and keened as it dug itself in again and again. Suddenly, the dragon was cumming. Seto was filled almost to bursting with thick goo. Luckily, the creature pulled free and much of its cum sprayed over his back and the ruined chaise.

Seto, now completely spent, collapsed into a boneless heap on the chaise. His body was heavily coated in sweat, dragon saliva, and thick globs of semen. He lay on his side, curled lazily as he caught his breath. He didn't try to move, he was aware that he probably wouldn't be able to for at least a few minutes. The events of the last hour replayed themselves in his mind, going over each situation in as much detail as he was able to. His body twinged as he remembered each sensation, causing the cum spent inside of him to ooze out in a most unappealing fashion.

After a few minutes had passed he raised his head a fraction to search for Yugi. He felt the need to apologize for worrying him and to thank him for everything else. His mouth opened to ask for him, only for him to lamely utter, "Yuuuuu-gh."

The dragon had retreated slightly, but watched Seto cautiously. Occasionally, it would glance at Yugi and make concerned noises. When Seto called for Yugi, it began to lick the side of his head.

Yugi tapped the screen, banishing the dragon and its liquids from the room. He left the chaise for the time being so that Seto wouldn't fall to the ground. He crossed over to his lover and knelt beside him. With one hand, he smoothed back Seto's hair from his face.

Seto breathed a sigh of relief as the simulation was ended and the disgusting remnants were cleared. He leaned happily into Yugi's touch and smiled contentedly.

"Thank you," he whispered, just loud enough to hear. He clumsily lifted one arm to lay it on Yugi's shoulder. What was meant to be a romantic gesture turned into pathetic flailing as he missed by a good six inches and tried again, the second time barely missing and thumping against the edge of the chaise. He was too embarrassed to try again after that.

Yugi leaned closer and bumped his shoulder up under Seto's arm. He leaned in and kissed his nose lightly.

"Was everything ok?"

"Yes, thanks to you." He gently patted Yugi's shoulder. Seto opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by the overwhelming urge to yawn. After a few seconds he tried again, "I'm sorry I worried you."

Yugi snuggled against his shoulder, his nose bumping Seto’s neck gently.

"It's ok. It was an honest mistake. I'm just glad I was here," he said, then lifted his eyes to meet Seto's. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

Seto felt humbled by just how much Yugi seemed to genuinely care for him. After all these years he still had trouble letting himself believe that this was for real. He refused to think on what his life would be like without Yugi and his constant love and support. Yugi kept him grounded, and for that he was thankful.

"I'm glad you were too," he whispered. His eyes felt monumentally heavy and he knew that sleep would soon claim him. "You'd scold me, and I would get better-" he was interrupted by another yawn before continuing, "just so I could make it up to you."

Yugi laughed, "Hey, hey, don't fall asleep yet. We've got to get you cleaned up and dressed." He kissed his forehead though, a small acknowledgement of what he'd said, before helping him up.

Seto gathered up what strength had to support himself in walking towards a door in the corner of the room. He shuffled along pointing halfheartedly, "bathrooms over here. We have them in each testing room, just in case." 

"Oh good!" Yugi smiled up at him, "I was afraid we'd have to sneak through the hall!"

"It wouldn't be the first time..." Seto chuckled, mostly to himself. He had by this point reached the door and pushed it open, stumbling just a bit as the automatic lights flickered into life. "You coming?"

Yugi huffed, "Of course I am." He had to hurry to keep up with Seto, even after all that and he complained, "You with your long legs..."

In the time it took Yugi to catch up with him Seto was already under a spray of warm water. "Don't complain. You love my long legs."

Yugi still had to strip off his clothes before he joined Seto under the warmth, but his voice came muffled from where he was tugging his shirt over his head, "but I love all of you."

Seto watched him undress with a blissful smile on his face, "I love you too, Yugi."


	2. Companion Art Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, WOW! I am supremely pleased by the sheer number of folks who made the conscious decision to read our dirty, filthy dragon porn! So we've decided to give you a little gift to show our appreciation. Enjoy!

  
Image Credit: [Octovolve](http://octovolve.tumblr.com/) who also runs the tumblr [parentheticalbooty](http://parentheticalbooty.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as we did writing it.
> 
> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
